Chronology: Arc Four
Interlude Two Heist! (Day 222: February 25) * TRP: Goro, Jonn, and Roddy (Scammed): Roddy gets scammed and goes to rant about it to Goro. Goro gives him a lesson in telling people are lying or telling the truth. Jonn shows up to help. * TRP: Azriel, Ba'ob, and Jasper (Reunited): Jasper brings freshly-armless Ba'ob to Azriel for comfort, cuddles, and a story. * TRP: Mishka and Raef (Bombshells). Raef and Mishka have an explosive night and the guild hall suffers an injury or two. * TRP: Finch and Larkin (Basha & Avis): Larkin gives Finch the pseduodragon she picked up for him, and he tells her the bad news about Renar apparently abandoning her for Calimport. The two decide to work together again and hunt down traitor Shrewd as an inaugural mission. Foxnapped (Day 223: February 26) * TRP: Gavi and Jonn (Fishmonger). Gavi and Jonn bond over stealing food, then have a weird, unpleasant, but hopefully productive conversation about boundaries. * TRP: Gavi and Nico (Lost). Nico is not lost in the woods. Gavi helps him find civilization anyway. * TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Memory Talk). Day 224. Mishka tells Hansel that he thinks Aleksei modified his memory, and Hansel talks him through it. Much husband comfort is had. Includes the NSFW vignette "You Spoil Me" from Mishka's POV. * TRP: Gavi, Hansel, and Jonn (Understanding). Day 225. Hansel and Jonn help Gavi out with a problem with the town guard, then the group go drinking and Gavi learns that Gruumsh has forced Hansel to almost kill his kids in the past. This has an impact on her. They agree to avoid discussing the things they disagree on. * TRP: Hansel and Raef (Moonshine). Day 225. Hansel and Raef have a drunken late-night heart-to-heart about kids. Hugs and crying occur. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Hypothermia). Day 227. Hansel takes Goro on a pleasant walk through the woods, except that they get attacked by wolves and Hansel discovers he has thunder magic, which gives him a panic attack and summons up a Gruumsh storm. Goro figures out that Hansel is a druid after gifting him a blackberry spring, and the two hide out in the Trauma Cave before seeking refuge with the Lady of the Woods. Dead of Night (Day 230: March 5) Foxhunt (Day 235: March 10) * TRP: Larkin and Nico (Natural Curiosity): Larkin makes a dramatic entry into Nico's private room to ask him a few questions. Answers are given. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Wanted). Day 238. Goro and Hansel exhume Luka, and Goro uses Speak With Dead, finding out that his father followed Silvanus, adored Goro, and generally seemed like a cool guy. He offers to do the same for Hansel with Yehuda, which causes Hansel to get emotional. Much crying, much comforting. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Roddy (Bones). Hansel and Goro return to the castle with Luka's remains, running into Roddy. They talk about Goro's family, and he decides to start going by his father's surname. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Larkin (Poker). Day 240. Larkin drags Goro out for drinks in Glimmerton to celebrate the formation of her new gang, the Redbirds. They meet up with Hansel, and he and Larkin start a barfight over a poker game. Then drunken Hansel gets kidnapped by Kash, and Larkin and Goro have to go save him, except that he also saves Goro, a little bit. Something is going on with the thunder. * Vignette: Morgan: A Lot Harder. * TRP: Finch, Larkin, and Roddy (Gang). Day 241. Roddy wants to help with Larkin and Finch's new gang. Larkin gives him a task to do but it goes wrong and Roddy realizes it might not be for him. Renewal (Day 245: March 20) * Vignette: Little Begging Boy. Goro struggles to feel part of the family at the reception, but some hugs set him straight. Arc Four: Bloodgrut (Big Bad: Immanuel) Bad Blood (Day 251: March 26) * TRP: Gavi and Hansel (Bad Blood). Hansel checks in with Gavi after Bad Blood. They talk about Gruumsh and kids, get into a mild fight, and go their separate ways. Luci and Timur bond, probably. * TRP: Gavi and Luci (Zahra). Gavi goes into Glimmerton with Luci, defending her from an old friend who isn't a fan of non-orcs. The two talk about reincarnation briefly. * TRP: Ba'ob, Goro, and Hansel (Returning Gem). Ba'ob goes back to the castle to return the gem Ombre gave him. Hansel and Goro happen across him and attempt parenting. Are not entirely successful. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Wedding Prank). Day 254. Roddy is upset about Hansel's wedding prank. Mishka parents Roddy and helps him figure it out. * TRP: Goro, Luci, and Jonn (Rescue). Day 255. Luci asks Goro for help in rescuing Jonn from the Church of Helm, discovering he's been interrogated about Morgan Wyn with the spell Detect Thoughts, and had his memory repaired. He's disconsolate. Luci joins Goro's crusade against the church. * TRP: Gavi and Raef (Cards and Jawbones). Day 256. Gavi finds out where Ezra is, but refuses to tell Raef where Ezra is. Raef and Gavi argue. Gavi leaves to go get Az's jawbone from Ezra. Raef follows in secret. * TRP: Ezra, Gavi, and Raef (Ezra). Day 257. Gavi and Raef both go to get Az's jawbone back. Raef gets captured and Gavi is sent back to deliver the message to Griffin. To Hell and Back (Day 260: April 4) *TRP: Goro and Raef (Leech). Raef asks Goro for the Leech. Goro says, "No." *TRP: Gavi, Goro, and Hansel (Pyre). Gavi, Hansel, Goro and Luci take care of Ezra's body. They argue, then angrily agree about Gruumsh. Gavi signs on for the god-killing and reveals she originally joined up because Gruumsh sent her. *Vignette: Ba'ob: Nature. Ba'ob's transformation into a druid. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Proposal). Hansel and Goro talk Theo down from a tree and put her on a ship before the battle at the Sanctuary. Hansel talks Goro into eating and resting... and asks Goro to marry him, too. *TRP: Jonn, Roddy, and Luci (Sterling-Bell). Before the Battle of Sanctuary, Roddy tracks down Jonn and Luci and asks them if he can share their name. They're into it. They also talk about Jonn's memory being fixed, and Roddy finds out about Amren and Asya's involvement. The Battle of Sanctuary (Day 261: April 5) * Vignette: Jonn: Please Don't Make Me. * Vignette: Ba'ob: Voices Ba'ob jumps out a window and starts thinking about his feelings. * TRP: Ba'ob and Timur (Safe Harbor). Timur meets Ba'ob aboard the ship. Ba'ob is obviously an inferior, uncivilized elf who needs help and guidance. Afterwards, Ba'ob and Timur reunite with their guardians. * TRP: Gavi and Levi (Levi's Doubt). Gavi tries to talk Levi into abandoning worshipping Gruumsh. He comes close but doesn't. Gavi passes a note to Immanuel from Levi. * TRP: Gavi, Goro, and Immanuel (Negotiation). Gavi and Goro talk to Immanuel. He shares that there's three Bloodgruts, each containing just part of his body. He offers to tell the locations of each, one at a time, in exchange for his and Levi's safety. * TRP: Mishka, Hansel, and Raef (Wall Fall). After the Battle of Sanctuary, drunken Raef falls off the abbey wall, and Mishka saves him. The two of them cuddle with Hansel. * TRP: Goro and Raef (Tattling). Goro finds Raef and reveals Immanuel told him about the plan. Goro also tells Raef there are three Bloodgruts running around. Raef promises to be a good boy and tell Hansel his plan while asking Hansel about Blackwater Isle. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Drunkish). Drunk Hansel finds Goro on the docks outside Sanctuary, and they talk about their prospective wedding, among other things. Cuddling Occurs, shockingly. * TRP: Ba'ob and Hansel (Wolf Druid). Day 262. Ba'ob accidentally wildshapes, which Hansel thinks is pretty neat. Ba'ob disagrees, but after some bonding(?) he goes along with Hansel's suggestion to show Ombre. * TRP: Gavi, Goro, and Morgan (Gargoyles). Gavi and Morgan chat on a rooftop. When Goro joins them, he and Gavi argue about his refusal to rez Ezra, and then he and Morgan back off. * TRP: Gavi and Mishka (Orc Mask). Mishka antagonizes Gavi while she tends to the orc prisoners. Gavi threatens him and then shuts a door in his face. Mishka is offended. For once, Gavi did not punch anyone! * TRP: Gavi, Jasper, and Joan (Gavi's Conversion). Day 263. Gavi goes to ask Joan about Iomedae and converts to following her now. Has some realizations about how Gruuman she still was. Jasper is there for a little bit. * TRP: Basil, Goro, Hansel, and Rina (Battle Plans). Hansel and Goro go to tell Warmaster Basil and Prince Rina about the Battle of Sanctuary, the multiple Bloodgrut problem, and request aid for Gentleglen, kind of. Most Hansel and Basil bicker. Rina is intrigued. * TRP: Larkin and Raef (Ropes and Daggers). Raef teaches Larkin specific ways to kill people. 262 Scions (Day 264: April 8) *Vignette: Raef: Deal. Raef makes a deal. *TRP: Finch and Larkin (Wounded Bird). Day 265. A gang fight goes badly, and an injured Larkin turns up at the bunker for help from Finch. She finds out about his and Jonn's relationship, and they talk about recruitment and the future of their gang. *TRP: Gavi and Mishka (Truce). Day 266. Gavi and Mishka get on each others nerves, talk about the situation the orcs are in, and agree they are on the same side and they need to help each other out. This does not make them friends. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, Luci, and Raef (Az's Resurrection). Goro offers to bring Az back, Raef agrees. Goro dies in the process, but Luci saves him. Azrael is alive and so is Goro. *Vignette: Raef: I Have You. Azrael Wakes up. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Believe You). After Azrael's resurrection, Hansel is upset over Goro having died, and Goro get upset over having upset Hansel. He promises to not do it again, and tells Hansel that Mask took the Leech, anyway. *TRP: Goro and Larkin (Fluff-Waffle). Larkin chews Goro out for using the Leech. Goro sulks. They hug it out. *TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Mutual Comfort). Hansel tracks down Mishka for cuddles after a hard day of boyfriends dying and husbands coming back to life. *TRP: Goro and Luci (Gut Feeling). Goro thanks Luci for reviving him after the Leech backfires. She insists that he's a good cleric, and also offers some insight into Hansel's behavior. He reassures her that their family is safe. Hugs occur. *TRP: Az, Gavi and Raef (Adoption). Day 268 (April 12). Gavi goes to Raef and Az and gives them Tikva to raise. They talk about several things, including what the future holds for the orcs. *Vignette: Raef: Perfect: Day 268. Azrael and Raef have family bonding time with Tikva. *TRP: Jasper, Nico, and Roddy (Escape Plans). Nico, assumed to be on the orc's side and roaming free, stops by Jasper and Roddy's cell to talk to them and make plans for escaping. Escape! (Day 268: April 12) * TRP: Azriel, Goro, and Larkin (Criminal Reunion). Goro thanks Azriel for saving Theo, but they squabble. Then Azriel reunites with Larkin, and promises to help rescue Amari. I love yous are exchanged. * TRP: Larkin and Mishka (Dragon in Hand, Foot in Mouth). Larkin helps Mishka recover his missing pet. Mishka offers to work for Larkin, antagonizes her, realizes he wants to be friends, and then awkwardly apologizes. * TRP: Hansel, Jonn and Roddy (Safe Now) Day 268 (April 12). After Roddy's death experience, he reunites with Hansel, who gives him The Most Hugs and attempts to comfort him. Roddy feels a little better. * TRP: Goro and Roddy (Dying). Roddy yells at Goro for dying, Goro yells back. It escalates and Goro runs off to live in the woods. * TRP: Goro and Morgan (Hollow Tree). Morgan finds Goro hiding in the forest after an argument with Roddy. They hang out and she tells him about her loose plans to become a vampire, which he objects to, so she leaves. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Morgan (Bad Leg). Hansel lures Goro out of his hiding tree with cuddles. Goro has the realization that he hates himself because he's in pain. Hansel continues cuddling him. They retrieve a drunk, emotional Morgan from the woods, as well. * TRP: Gavi, Timur, and Graverunners (Cave Mother) Gavi tries to talk about Gruumsh and her new view on things to Timur, he gets upset and runs away into the woods. A mysterious voice calls to him, compelling him to come to a cave and dig. Gavi and Luci track him down, and physically remove him, but he is unable to be pulled out from the compulsion. Mishka suggested they wait till morning, try magic again, and then go break the stone. Gavi agrees. * TRP: Az, Goro, Hansel, and Raef (Fried Apples). Day 269. Goro and Hansel introduce themselves to Az, and have breakfast with him and Raef. Hansel is very awkward around Az, but he teaches Raef how to shape water. * TRP: Gavi, Goro, Hansel, and Luci (Smashed Stone) Day 269 (April 13). Gavi returns to the cave and experiences a flash of light and searing pain when she touches the bones of the corpse underneath the stone. Goro casts speak with dead on it, and the spirit claims to be Luthic, the Orc Mother, who was betrayed and slain by her mate Gruumsh in the Calamity. Luci takes a finger bone for later. * TRP: Goro and Roddy (Apologies) Day 269 (April 13). Roddy and Goro apologize to each other for their fight the night before, and talk briefly about dying. * TRP: Gavi and Timur (Paladin, Again) Day 269 (April 13). Gavi and Timur finish their talk about their family and Gruumsh. Timur agrees to think about it. Gavi discovers she has her paladin powers back and assumes Iomedae did it. Gavi and Timur make plans to go visit Josiah when possible. * TRP: Hansel and Larkin (Beach Bros). Larkin and Hansel talk about Goro's disagreement with Azriel, his usage of the Leech, and General Goro Gossip as well as some other banter and chatter. The Head of the Snake (Day 272: April 16th) *TRP: Hansel and Naomi (Novads): Day 272. Hansel talks to his grandmother, Naomi Novad, and when she realizes who he is, she is disappointed at having lost her son to get him. *TRP: Hansel, Mishka, and Roddy (Catsel): Day 272. Mishka finds a handsome stray cat, then realizes it's Hansel. Mishka explains to Roddy this is his dad now. *TRP: Larkin and Mishka (Bird and Snake) Day 272. Mishka apologizes to Larkin for being an asshole. He explains Hansel is a cat now. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Cat Fiance): Day 272. Mishka encounters Goro and tries to convince him that he didn't steal this cat because it's actually Hansel. Goro is suspicious and doesn't take it well, but then goes off to talk to Naomi Novad after finding out that she freaked Hansel out. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, Mishka, and Naomi (Well Meaning): Day 272. Goro talks to Naomi about Hansel, trying to convince her to give her grandson a chance. A town guard gives Naomi trouble, provoking an argument from Goro, who later has to be bailed out of jail by Hansel. *TRP: Hansel and Roddy (Lineage): Day 272. Hansel tells Roddy about what happened to Yehuda and why the Novads aren't their family. Proper family bonding ensues. *Vignette: Sealed: Day 272. Raef seals his deal with Anwyll. *TRP: Goro and Luci (Cleric Fables): Day 273. Goro brings a Maskarran scripture to Luci to help him figure out how to decode the spell hidden in it. *TRP: Naomi and Roddy (Disowned): Day 273. Roddy goes to talk to the Novads and find out why Hansel warned him about Naomi. Category:Chronology